


Holding Hands

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wasn't sure why Tom had followed him all the way over to the park, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that the other was just as lonely as he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Holding hands**

It was calm in the park despite the nice weather; there was a watery sun in the light blue sky and it's warmth made the goose bumps that had earlier risen on Harry's arms somewhat lessen. It was just a typical Spring day, and given the dark clouds rain would be falling soon.

Harry wasn´t sure why Tom had followed him all the way over to the park, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that the other was just as lonely as he was. They were both loners, really; whereas no one wanted to hang out with Harry because horrible things always happened to him and those around him, no one hung out with Tom because he was too intimidating for his own good. He just had this sophisticated air around him; something that clearly stated that he was more attractive, smarter and overall better than anyone else yet he wasn't one to flaunt. In fact; Tom never did speak a word to anyone around him. Neither did Harry.

The older teen was sitting right next to him, not too close but not too far away either. He was reading a book and Harry was oddly content with their situation. It gave him some sort of confidence – the cold, distant Tom, the  _untouchable_  Tom Riddle willingly hung out with him. Not because he had to, but because he  _wanted_  to, even if Tom would never admit that. And it also gave him a form of comfort, for he wasn't alone, for once in his life.

His parents had been murdered when he was four years old. His relatives had beaten him until he had reached the age of twelve, when they got convicted and were forced to go to jail. He got adopted by an old friend of his parents, Sirius Black, who died in a car crash a year ago, when Harry was fifteen years old.

It was quite obvious that Harry was suffering mentally, but he tried not to show it. His loneliness only seemed to be wearing him down more and sometimes he wondered why Tom hung out with him if they barely spoke. The elder teen would sometimes hang out at Harry's house – he lived with an elderly woman now – and he would just read, like he was doing right now.

Harry's green eyes fell half-lidded as he stared at a couple passing by. They were holding hands, and the girl was very pretty and slim whereas the guy appeared large and aggressive. Looks could deceive, however, as the guy stopped and kissed her hand with a soft smile on his face. His eyes were practically smoldering and she blushed and smiled too.

'I want that,' Harry murmured, more to himself than to his strange companion. Tom looked up from his book for a couple of seconds before he snorted.

'What, someone kissing your hand and acting like a complete idiot?'

Harry watched as the couple continued to walk, a little closer to one another now.

'No. I want to be happy, like they are.'

'Who ever told you love makes you happy? From what I see, it turns intelligent people into ignorant, blind fools.' Tom's eyes hadn't left his book once whilst he spoke to Harry and Harry's face flushed in anger. Despite his loneliness throughout the years, he strongly believed in unconditional love and to hear someone just talk about it in such a manner, would be like slapping a book of reasons why God doesn't exist in a religious person's face.

'You know what? Never mind. You'll grow up to be a bitter old lonely man. And they will laugh at you! Everyone who will be happy will pity you!' He stood up and took a few steps in a random direction, but stopped when he saw the couple from before kissing.

It somehow felt so horribly wrong to be fighting whilst they appeared to incredibly happy, so…  _loved_. Rain finally fell from the clouds and Harry looked up to see a raindrop land straight on the tip of his nose. It rolled down his cheek and soon more drops fell and he witnessed how the couple laughed and ran away, to find shelter.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but yelped instead when Tom's warm hand slipped in his. He turned around with a shocked expression on his face.

'Wh-wha...?'

'I don't enjoy being laughed at,' Tom stated with a shrug.

They walked home together. Despite what Tom had said, neither one of them let go all the while.

 


End file.
